La kunoichi más deseada
by Sponjix-chan
Summary: [NejiHina][GaaHina][SasuHina][NaruHina] ¿Cómo hará Hinata para lidiar con el amor de estos cuatro?, ¿con cual se quedará?. CAP 3 LISTO.
1. Cap 1: La Ojiblanca

Hola, a todos...este es un fic donde la protagonista es Hinata (ya se habrán dado cuenta ¿no? XD) Bueno, sino les gusta que a todos los chicos guapos de la serie les guste Hinata no lo lean.

(¡Mentira!, léanlo, disfrútenlo, coméntenlo, y sobretodo...razónenlo XD)

-------------------x-------------------

Capítulo 1: La ojiblanca

Y pensar que se habían criado juntos, y pensar que habían entrenado juntos y hasta prácticamente habían nacido juntos.

Eran como hermanos, y él, no quería, más bien se impedía acercarse a ella, por esa causa, por la causa de que eran primos.

Se limitaba a mirarla escondido detrás de un árbol, viéndola sentada en aquel banco de la casa Hyuga, debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, dejándose bañar por los pétalos rosas de aquellas flores.

Se veía tan inocente, tan única, tan...tan...¿feliz?.

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Neji; Hinata Hyuga...¿es realmente feliz?.

Después de tantos años de odio y rencor que mantuvo a su prima, ese odio se transformó en amor, una transformación que él no había decidido, pero que había evolucionado con el tiempo y él, no pudo evitarlo.

Hinata Hyuga, ya no era más una chica frágil e inocente que se dejaba golpear, no. Ya con sus dieciocho años, una jounnin perfecta, responsable, eficaz y muy valiente. Pero aún tenía eso, eso que lo volvía loco, eso que no lo dejaba dormir, eso era...su tolerancia, su mirada sincera, profunda y dulce y sus ganas de dar amor sin necesidad de recibirlo.

Eso era lo que lo hipnotizaba, eso era lo que le impedía dormir, eso era lo que le atraía de su prima.

Pero quizá lo peor de todo era, que no era él solo el que sentía eso por la ojiblanca. Al contrario había, precisamente otro chico.

Ese chico al que el corazón de Hinata pertenecía, y ese chico hacía sonrojar tanto a Hinata, que hasta a veces le provocaba el desmayo, ese chico Naruto Uzumaki, profundizaba los sueños de su prima.

Neji apretó los puños con rencor...y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su prima, que yacía sentada en aquel banco aún, sin precipitarse de la presencia del joven Hyuga.

Neji se acercó y tomó asiento a un costado de su prima.

Hinata lo miró sobresaltada.

-Neji-oniisan...me asustaste- Dijo ruborizada.

-Lo siento Hinata-sama, es que necesitaba hablar contigo- Dijo el joven Hyuga mirando fijo y frío a su prima.

-¿Sí?...¿qué pasa?- Dijo mirando al piso la muchacha. Ella no soportaba mirar tanto tiempo a su primo ya que este le provocaba mucho miedo.

-¿Se han solucionado ya los problemas con Naruto Uzumaki?- Preguntó Neji.

-No, aún...- murmuró Hinata.

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama, no quería entrometerme pero es que...- fue interrumpido por su prima.

-No te preocupes Neji-oniisan. Se que solo querías protegerme de Naruto, por miedo a que fuera atacada por el zorro de las nueve colas- Dijo Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa a Neji.

-No es solo eso...más bien, no es eso- confesó Neji.

La expresión de la ojiblanca se volvió sorpresiva. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué sería lo que su primo quería de ella? O mejor dicho...¿por qué la quería a ella?.

Aún Hinata estaba sorprendida de lo que pensaba.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué sospechaba que su primo le haría una declaración amorosa.

-Hinata-sama...- Neji tomó de los hombros a Hinata. Esta parecía hacer fuerza para soltarse y estaba muy tensa. La expresión de ella seguía siendo de sorpresa, pero esta vez tenía miedo y temblaba -...Hinata-sama, ya no aguanto más esto...¿por cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que resistirlo?-

Hinata inmediatamente, se hizo la tonta, para tratar a la vez zafarse de su primo.

-¿De qué hablas Neji-oniisan?-

-De...de mi amor hacia ti...- Dijo el Hyuga.

Se hizo un silencio, y se oyó el viento soplar fuertemente, haciendo una lluvia de pétalos de flores en el ambiente.

Hinata seguía tratando de zafarse.

-Pe...pero...eso está mal, Neji-oniisan. Esta muy mal, no se puede, está impedi...- Neji no dejó terminar el diálogo de Hinata. Ya le había clavado un beso. Un beso, dulce, corto, sincero, pero a la vez, agrio, y lleno de rencor.

Luego de que Neji dejara de besar a Hinata, esta ya no trataba de zafarse de él y le miraba inexpresiva.

-Neji-oniisan...¿qué quisiste explicar con ese beso?...¿amor sincero o propiedad?-

Neji aún no la soltaba pero se sintió sorprendido ante la pregunta de su prima.

-¿Qué?-

-No me hagas repetir...¡¿Quisiste decirme que me amas o tan solo que te pertenezco?!- insistió su prima.

Neji sabía que la amaba, pero más que nada quería hacerle saber a Hinata, que ella le pertenecía, que era de él, como lo había sido una vez, y no de Naruto, ya que antes de todo esto, Hinata ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de su primo hacia ella, más que una diversión, más que a un consuelo, y que digamos que Neji, no los sabía simular muy bien.

-Hinata-sama...-Neji apretó más a su prima.

-¡Suétame!...me lastimas- exigió Hinata.

Neji se paró ofendido, y luego de caminar unos pasos, mira a su prima sobre sus hombros, con una mirada gélida, como cuando la odiaba.

-Adviértele a Naruto, que no se acerque a ti...sino se verá muerto muy pronto- Dijo Neji y se fue.

Hinata miró como su primo se perdía en el paisaje. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Por qué todo se está volviendo tan difícil?...¿por qué no tengo ni derecho a amar?-

Hinata tenía miedo...miedo de que Naruto pagara por sus tonterías...miedo que Naruto muriera por un error que ella cometió el error de haberle "pertenecido" alguna vez a Neji Hyuga.

-------------------x--------------------

Hola, gracias por llegar hasta el fin del cap.1.

Si no entiendes lo de "pertenecido" lo entenderás en el cap.2, pero antes, no seas malo y deja algún review, que es lo que yo utilizo para decirme "Haz el cap.2".

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic.

Le agradezco a todas las demás Kanapls-Girls por el apoyo.

Atte.-

Alisson.


	2. Cap 2: Remordimientos de un error

¡Gracias por los reviews mis amigos!

Estoy muy inspirada, gracias.

Bueno, lamento el retraso, ya saben, los virus ¬¬U. Bueno, aca se los dejo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

---------------------x-------------------------

Capítulo 2: Remordimientos de un Error

Todavía, arrepentida, Hinata seguía sentada en el patio de la inmensa casa Hyuga. La última frase que Neji había pronunciado hacía unos minutos seguía retumbando en su cabeza, de tal forma que no podía sacar de su memoria aquellos recuerdos, aquella noche que había marcado su vida.

Al principio, Hinata, no estaba para nada arrepentida, al contrario, le gustaba, más bien le había gustado aquella pasión que había explotado entre ella y su primo solo por un par de lágrimas que ella había derramado por tremenda tontería.

Sí. Hinata Hyuga se había dejado llevar por los juegos de su primo, y él había caído en la trampa de seducción de la ojiblanca, cometiendo el peor de los errores para el clan Hyuga.

///////////////FLASH BACK///////////////////

Neji, había vuelto de una misión hacía pocas horas. Estaba muy molesto ya que la habían perdido.

Ya se había duchado y estaba tirado en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero las heridas aún le ardían y eso se lo impedía.

Por eso decidió levantarse de la cama e ir al botiquín del baño en busca de aquella crema curativa de hierbas que Hinata le había preparado.

-¡Carajo!- exclamó, mirando, tratando de ubicar la famosa crema. Luego recordó que se la había terminado antes de irse a la misión.

-Tendré que pedirle a Hinata que haga más- pensó con rabia.

Ya del solo hecho de pensar que tenía que hablarle a su prima le ponía de mal humor.

Le molestaba tanto su voz aguda, su mirada baja, su rostro tan frío que se envolvía de rojo, y su tartamudeo tan frecuente.

Solo había algo que podía definir esto: le jodía Hinata.

Cautelosa y vagamente se dirigió a la habitación de su prima.

Golpeo fuertemente la puerta, y trato de ser lo mas insistente posible.

La morocha abrió la puerta lentamente y aproximo su rostro un poco.

-¿Sí, primo?- Dijo con voz tenue Hinata.

-Necesito más crema curativa- Dijo Neji fastidiado, ya que las heridas le ardían muchísimo y aunque él no lo quisiera su corazón latía fuertemente enamorado cuando hablaba con su prima.

Hinata desvió la mirada. Le costaba mucho negarle cosas a Neji.

-Lo…lo…yo…ettoooo….-

Neji explotó.

-¡Habla sin tartamudear!-

-Eh…es que…no voy a poder hacértela por unos días-

Neji cerró los ojos. Las heridas cada vez le ardían más se estaba poniendo rabioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neji entre dientes para no explotar.

-Que…yo…-Hinata no pudo terminar la frase.

Fue empujada por Neji, haciéndola caer al suelo, y este entrando a su habitación dando un portazo horrible.

Neji tomo a su prima de los brazos y la trajo hacia él.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que me arden las heridas?!- Dijo fuera de sí.

-Es que yo…- Hinata se largó a llorar, más que nada por que su primo le estaba apretando demasiado.

Esto le puso peor a Neji.

-¡Ahhgggg!- exclamó más rabioso- ¡Tú siempre llorando¡¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa?!...¡no me extraña!, si para ni hacer una crema sirves-

Hinata sintió el fuerte aliento de su primo haciéndole volar el flequillo. Cerró los ojos, sabía muy bien que cuando Neji estaba así, era una bomba de tiempo.

¿Por qué¿por qué estaba así con ella¿por qué la odiaba tanto?. Eran muchas preguntas sin respuestas que Hinata no sabría responder y así todo, se quiera o no, Neji tampoco, porque él en realidad la amaba.

La ojiblanca pronunció como pudo a causa del dolor, algo que podía ayudar.

-Yo…yo te puedo dar de mi crema, a mi todavía me queda- dijo en voz baja.

Neji dejó de lastimarla. Soltó a Hinata, y esta volvió a caer al piso.

-Ve…y tráela…- Dijo Neji.

Hinata se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a su botiquín tomo la crema y volvió con Neji.

Señaló la cama.

-Toma asiento, yo, te la pasaré- Dijo la morocha.

Neji se sentó aún fastidioso, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver las enormes heridas, y se sentó en la cama de su prima.

Hinata tomo un poco de crema en sus dedos y la paso sobre una herida profunda en la espalda de Neji.

-¡Qué alivio!- pensó Neji, sintiendo como la herida se le cerraba.

Pero Neji sintió algo más en su espalda, no era la crema ni los dedos de su prima, eran finas gotas de agua, que caían sobre él, y estaban tibias.

Neji se volteó para ver de donde venían esas gotas y se dio cuenta que esas gotas de agua tibia, eran las lágrimas de su prima.

El ojiblanco se dio cuenta, que nuevamente se dejó llevar por el dolor y el amor impedido hacia Hinata, y otra vez, una vez más le había herido el alma a la Hyuga.

Neji se paró y se puso enfrente de su prima. Esta estaba con la mirada baja, aún llorando.

Neji puso unas de sus manos en el rostro de Hinata. La piel de ella, era tan suave, tan tierna pero ahora estaba mojada en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo ¿no?-

-No…no importa….Neji-oniisan…yo…-

-Hinata-sama, para que no pienses mal de mi, déjame demostrarte que te amo-

-Pero…no hace falta, Neji-oniisan…no precisa-

-No te hará falta a ti, pero a mi sí, y mucho- Estas fueron las palabras que Neji pronunció antes de abalanzarse hacia su prima y tirarla a la cama junto a él.

Él le empezó a besar el cuello, esperando llevarse algún golpe, o que Hinata gritara, pero no. Ella no gritó. Ella se dejó llevar por Neji, y luego de eso, no derramó más ni una sola lágrima. Tampoco rió, tampoco sonrió, pero si se le entregó a Neji, para que le hiciera suya, sin remordimientos.

Eso ya había sido tomado para Neji como un "te perdono".

Luego de que se amaran, Neji se sintió culpable, al igual que Hinata. Pero ella, en cambio no dijo nada, fue él, el que dio inicio a la conversación.

-Hinata-sama, lo siento-

-¿Por qué lo sientes Neji-oniisan?-

-Esto, no esta bien…-

-Lo sé, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, Neji-oniisan, pero ya lo hicimos, tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta antes-

-Hinata-sama, toma esto como un consuelo-

-¿Cómo un consuelo?-

-Sí. Tenemos que tratar de evitar el error que acabamos de cometer, después de todo, Hinata-sama, tú no me amas-

-Y tú tampoco a mi…-

Esto último hizo que Neji se congelara.

-No, Hinata-sama. Yo sí te amo, pero si tú no a mi, tratemos de que todo esto solo se trató de una diversión, nada más-

-Un consuelo para mí, un placer para ti…¿no es así, Neji-oniisan?-

-Exacto…no nos tomemos enserio esto- Dijo Neji.

Hinata se paró de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, Neji hizo lo mismo. Todo fue un silencio hasta que Neji habló.

-Pero…aunque no lo tomemos enserio, me gustaría que se repitiera- Dijo el ojiblanco saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando ya salía, Hinata lo para.

-Neji-oniisan, no te olvides de esto…-dijo alcanzándole la crema.

Neji la tomó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Puede que mis heridas en el cuerpo no estén sanas, pero mi heridas en el corazón, ya están cicatrizadas- Dijo Neji y se fue.

Hinata cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hice?...solo espero no arrepentirme luego…-pensó.

////////////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK//////////////////

Hinata dejó de recordar y culparse por lo sucedido y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

El Kazekage venía hoy a cenar a la casa Hyuga.

--------------------------x-----------------------

Fin del cap.2

Espero que les haya gustado, como el primero.

No se olviden, dejen reviews si quieren que siga.

Bueno, Saludos.

Atte.-

Alisson.


	3. Cap 3: De postre le servimos

¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien .

Bueno en primera instancia quería agradecer a los dos reviews que dejaron de este cap. Aunque se que lo leyó más gente pero no les gusta dejar reviews ¬.¬U.

Este fic va dedicado a: **Hyuuga Hikari** (por encantarle el fic), **hina uzumaki **(escribe unos reviews que dan ganas de poner ya el siguiente cap, de verdad das muchas fuerzas), **Dark.Ligth-Alex** (por decirme que esta chido el fic), **Gabe Logan** (por apoyarme el fic y darme fuerzas), **Ariadne McLower** (por impresionarle el fic y por gustarle tanto) y a **Yura Tao** (por ser el primer review y por encantarle el fic.).

Bueno, dedicado entonces a todos los que dejaron reviews.

No los entretengo más, vamos con el 3º cap.

------------------x-----------------

Capítulo 3: De postre le servimos…a Hinata Hyuga. PRIMERA PARTE

Hinata se bañó rápidamente. Había perdido ya mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre hechos pasados. Tendría que vivir el presente y ahora lo viviría con unas de las cenas más importantes para los Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga había invitado a cenar al Kazekage de Sunagakure por negocios con la aldea de la arena. Además de que a Hiashi le servía mucho esto de hacer amistad con una persona tan importante como el ex asesino Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata se puso el vestido más cómodo y dentro de todo formal que pudo haber encontrado se peinó y bajo a la sala comedor, donde estaba su padre muy ansioso esperando la llegada del invitado.

-Padre¿aún no ha llegado Gaara-sama?- preguntó la ojiblanca indiferente.

Su padre que era un saco de nervios le contestó:

-No hija…aún no llega. Ya estoy empezando a preocuparme. Debería haber llegado hace diez minutos-

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a su padre. Nunca había visto a su padre tan preocupado por una cena. Se veía que arreglarían asuntos importantes que para Hinata eran de lo más aburridos.

Hinata se sentó a un costado de su padre como siempre y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Otra vez el pasado volvía a entrar en su mente.

Llegó Neji al comedor y cuando Hinata lo vio, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le subiese a la garganta y más cuando sabía que tendría que sentarse a un costado de ella.

Ya estaban todos los Hyuga en la sala comedor y el kazekage no llegaba aún.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ansioso Hiashi mirando el reloj.

No era para menos que Hiashi se pusiera nervioso, Gaara se había retrasado treinta minutos. Y para una persona como Hiashi eso era preocupante.

-Ya vendrá padre, no demorará mucho en llegar- Dijo Hanabi tranquilizando a su padre.

En ese momento hubo una ráfaga de viento insoportable en la entrada de la casa. Hiashi salió corriendo.

-Ya llegó- dijo.

Todos los demás Hyuga le siguieron.

Allí estaba. En la sala de estar de la inmensa casa Hyuga. Allí se encontraba Gaara-sama, con su cara tranquila y su mirada estrechamente escalofriante.

-Lamento…la tardanza- Dijo el Kazekage con voz tenue.

-No sucede nada. Suerte que llegó a tiempo, la cena no se ha enfriado- Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndolo al comedor.

Todos se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares, y Gaara estaba en frente de Hinata.

-Bueno…empezemos- Dijo Hiashi.

De la cocina llegó el chef de la casa y dijo:

-De cenar le servimos Sashimi con salsa de soya, y de acompañamiento bolas de arroz- Dijo el chef y luego volvió a la cocina.

Todos empezaron a comer. Al principio nadie dijo una palabra hasta que Gaara intervino.

-Ha sido un viaje largo- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya me imagino Gaara-sama- Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa.

-Mjm- gruñó Gaara.

Gaara estiró su brazo para alcanzar unos panecillos del centro de la mesa.

-¡Hinata!, hazme el favor de alcanzarle los panecillos a nuestro invitado- Dijo Hiashi mirando a su ditraída hija.

-Ehhh…sí- Dijo Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Hinata tomó el canasto con los panecillos y se lo alcanzó con la mirada baja.

Le causaba miedo mirarlo a los ojos desde aquella vez que lo vio pelear en la preeliminares con Rock Lee y en las finales Chounnin con Sasuke Uchiha.

Le daba miedo alguien más fuerte que Neji.

Gaara miro el canasto que dulcemente le alcanzaba la morocha y puso sus manos sobre las de ella cuando iba a tomar el canasto.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Neji se percató de ello mirando a Gaara con furia. Aunque Gaara no prestó atención a la mirada sangrienta del Hyuga ya que miraba fijamente a los ojos bajos de la muchacha.

Hinata levantó levemente la mirada hasta que quedó clavada en la del joven Kazekage…esa mirada era tan fría, pero tan cálida. Era la combinación perfecta del polo norte con el desierto de Altacama.

Y esa mirada que se cruzaron, que solo duro dos segundos era la combinación perfecta del dolor pasado de un chico y de la alegría no permitida de una chica.

Gaara tomó un panecillo y volvió el canasto a su lugar.

La cena se hizo larga, ya que Gaara y Hiashi no dejaron de hablar de fuerzas ninjas, clanes y todas esas cosas. Y más larga se hizo aún con las miradas rápidas pero fuertes que le dedicaba el Kazekage a la Hyuga.

Hinata se sentía tan incómoda. Por un lado, sentía miedo por las miradas de aquel personaje, por otro lado sentía gran compasión por ellas y a la vez sabía que Neji se percataba de todo aquello y que se armaría gran revuelo si esto seguía así.

Debía retirarse ya mismo.

Cuando el chef iba a presentar el postre Hinata se paró de su asiento.

-Lo…lo…lo sien…to…pe…pe…pero voy a retirarme- Dijo la ojiblanca.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hiashi. Hinata sabría que esa pregunta vendría por parte de su padre, pero no tenía una excusa para salir de allí.

-Eh…me siento…muy…muy…cansada, padre- Dijo Hinata. Sabiendo que la mirada del pelirrojo estaba ahora clavada en ella.

Hiashi no se iba a poner a discutir con su hija frente a Gaara-sama. No. No lo haría. No haría un papelón.

-Esta bien…- dijo entre dientes Hiashi-…puedes retirarte-

Hinata se despidió deseando que disfrutaran de la cena y subió a su habitación.

El chef iba a seguir presentando el postre, pero esta vez fue Gaara quien interrumpió.

-Yo también me retiro- Dijo el Joven Kazekage.

-Pero si aún no hemos terminado de hablar…- dijo Hiashi sorprendido.

-Bueno…supongo que será para otro día- Dijo Gaara con un plan en mente.

-¡No!...digo…emmm…ya es muy tarde ¿no cree Gaara-sama?. Debería quedarse aquí por lo menos hasta la mañana. Además podríamos terminar nuestra charla en el desayuno- propuso Hiashi.

-Tal y como quería- pensó feliz Gaara- Claro…espero que haya una habitación para mi- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que la hay!- Dijo Hiashi parándose- Venga, por favor- dijo pidiéndole a Gaara que lo siguiese.

Lo llevó a una habitación muy destacada y lujosa, pero a Gaara no le interesaba eso.

-Dígame…¿Dónde duerme su hija mayor?- preguntó Gaara a Hiashi.

Hiashi, sorprendido por la pregunta del invitado contestó.

-En la segunda planta…¿por qué lo pregunta usted?-

-Bueno…solo quería conseguir una habitación a continuación de la de ella, ya que me gustaría…no sé…que habláramos más-

Hiashi se quedó aún más sorprendido por la respuesta de Gaara. ¿Por fin su hija le seria útil en algo?...¿por fin su hija le haría conseguir un lazo más fuerte con el Kazekage de Sunagakure?.

Los ojos se Hiashi se iluminaron.

-Claro que sí. Le diré a mi sobrino que le preste su habitación- Dijo Hiashi sonriente.

-Espero que no le moleste- Dijo Gaara.

-Claro que no…- Respondió Hiashi sabiendo que esto pondría de humor de perro a Neji- -…Venga, lo llevaré a la habitación-

Hiashi le cedió la habitación de Neji para Gaara justo cuando Neji se dirigía hacia ella.

Cuando Hiashi vio hacercarse a Neji tembló.

Antes de que Neji preguntará nada, Hiashi habló.

-Le di tu habitación a Gaara-sama-

Los ojos de Neji se encendieron.

-¿Y yo donde voy a dormir?-

-En la habitación de huéspedes-

-Pero…-

-Sin reproches Neji-oniisan. Que es la habitación más lujosa de la casa-

-Y entonces…¿por qué Gaara-sama no va allí?-

-Él quiso...esa habitación- Dijo Hiashi.

-Al lado de la de Hinata- pensó furioso neji.

Sin decir una palabra Neji se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Pensé que no habría problemas- Dijo Gaara.

-No se preocupe Gaara-sama…no es nada…-Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa-…buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Gaara se metió a su habitación. Nadie sabía que el no dormía y esta sería una noche muy larga no solo para él sino para la ojiblanca.

Gaara tenía muchos planes para esta noche…demasiados.

--------------x------------------

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y que por favor dejen reviews que ya saben que los preciso.

Me despido.

Sayonara!.


End file.
